GP Carrera al Cielo
by Kazuya-Rj
Summary: Nuevamente nuestros personajes favoritos a la orden del día, esta vez en la Escuela de Pilotos más prestigiosa de Asia ... la aventura recién comienza.
1. Chapter 1 : El gran Sueño

**Capítulo 1: El Gran Sueño**

- Prepárate, ya casi es hora …

#Espera, déjame jugar este nivel más … la carrera empieza en media hora.

- Pedazo de ….. es que siempre haces las cosas a última hora ??

#Oye cálmate, No eres mi madre ni mi esposa

- Si fueras mi hijo ya estarías en una correccional …. Tu esposa ??…. Primero muerta

//_Poniéndose de Pie y caminando hacia la salida_// Avísame cuando sea tu funeral, para dejarte flores.

- No eres más que un desconsiderado …. Baka!!!

#No soy una "Vaca", mírame, estoy en forma //_palmeándose el abdomen_// … y tengo el cuerpo de Bruce Lee //_haciendo un movimiento al mismo estilo Shaolin_// tengo ke irme … te quedas ??

- Ayshhhh ….. tenías ke ser …. Ichigo

Afuera estaba su equipo técnico esperando a que termine de vestir su traje anti-impactos y se suba al precioso bólido rojo que esperaba a su piloto principal …. Muy bien Zafiro //_golpeando el alerón del coche_// tenemos una carrera que ganar.

Después de haber conseguido la pole position y los mejores tiempos durante todos los entrenamientos, se sentía confiado de obtener una cómoda victoria, además, el Caballo Rampante era conocido por ser el mejor monoplaza de su clase … no cualquiera se subía y piloteaba un Ferrari en la máxima categoría de la velocidad …. La F1.

Partirás en terreno limpio …. No dejes que Renji te quite la posición antes de la 1ra curva …. Él parte en terreno sucio //_limpiando con un paño la careta de su casco_// hubiera sido conveniente que Ishida esté en la 2da plaza, pero bueno, partiendo en la 2da fila y conociendo sus habilidades podemos asegurar un buen podio al final de la carrera …

Hijo, eres el mejor …. Si ganas esta carrera, le llevaremos 9 puntos a la competencia y sólo falta 1 gran premio …. Desde hoy diremos que Kurusaki Ichigo es el nuevo campeón mundial … además del campeonato de constructores …. Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti … ahora vé y toma tu lugar en la fila.

#Si mi capitán

Subió entonces a su coche, y manejó hacia el punto de partida …. Junto con él, 19 coches más se disponían a ocupar su lugar antes de la largada ….

Y partieron, para hacer la vuelta previa o de reconocimiento del circuito, aquella que les permitiría recordar la pista en la cual estuvieron practicando por 3 días consecutivos, aquella vuelta que les permitiría recordar la estrategia seleccionada para el desarrollo de la carrera. Nuevamente retomaron sus posiciones, esta vez para iniciar la carrera en sí.

Los últimos ajustes se terminaron a tiempo, con los espejos alineados y la radio en perfecto estado simplemente recibió una señal con el pulgar, aquella que acostumbramos hacer con la mano para decir OK cuando todo está bien. Era hora de despejar la pista y todo el equipo de mantenimiento dejó la gran avenida.

El cielo estaba nublado y no se descartaba la presencia de lluvia, con 23°C fuera de la pista y 28°C dentro de ella, las condiciones eran óptimas, se apagó el primer juego de luces, el segundo ….. y el tercero.

Sus 3 años como piloto de prueba y el subcampeonato mundial logrado como novato el año anterior calaron la experiencia necesaria para superar estos momentos de infarto, si bien es cierto aunque su corazón palpitaba como el de un ratón, su meta era una sola … comandar la carrera desde el inicio, dejar atrás a su contendor y rival de campeonato …. Para finalmente ser el propietario de tan ansiado título.

Traccionó bien, salió hecho un balazo … a ratos miraba por el retrovisor la figura del resto de los monoplazas que se desvanecían poco a poco. Pasando la 2da curva ya llevaba 5 segundos de ventaja a su más cercano perseguidor … su rival de siempre y de antaño, desde las carreras de karts cuando eran niños, la escuela de pilotos, el concurso de pilotos novatos en las 100 vueltas de Tokio y ahora luchando por el campeonato mundial, Abarai Renji – 2 veces campeón mundial, de no ganar esta carrera sus posibilidades de lograr un 3er campeonato se desvanecerían … y a manos de Ichigo, eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Pasadas las 4 vueltas las posiciones se mantenían, pero ahora la ventaja sobre Renji se alargó a 20 segundos, ya veía su rostro en las portadas de las principales revistas deportivas: Speed, Km 100, X-Treme, entre otras … sin presagiar que muy atrás se daría un suceso que cambiaría el curso de la carrera … llegando a la 7ma curva un rezagado ofrecía resistencia a ser adelantado, el tiempo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado se iba desvaneciendo de a poco, los 20 segundos se convirtieron en 15, en 10, en 8 … sin vacilar decidió demostrarle quién mandaba en la pista, emprendió tan veloz persecución que lo sobrepasó en plena curva, a duras penas pudo controlar el coche, y mientras lo hacía, atinó a hacerle un par de señas poco deportivas … era la euforia del momento, por causa suya perdía valioso tiempo, estaba "justificado" a hacerlo.

Nuevamente en carrera, su objetivo era claro: recuperar el tiempo perdido y obtener la mayor ventaja posible antes de hacer la parada en boxes … no quitó el pie del acelerador, poco a poco iba alargando nuevamente la diferencia con Renji. Los 8 segundos ahora se convertían en 10, en 12 … Estaba tan empeñado en seguir alargando la diferencia que no advirtió la naturaleza de la 10ma curva … era la mas cerrada del circuito y en su haber ya algunos pilotos habían perdido valiosos puntos por subestimarla … entró a toda velocidad, perdía tracción a cada metro que recorría, sus llantas no le ayudaban … era hora de entrar en boxes, sólo rogaba con salir de aquella 10ma curva, cuando de pronto …

Ring, Ring, Ring …. Maldición, que ray….

- Despierta Ichi … tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la Escuela, ya sabes como es de estricto el profe de Mecánica.

No sabes, estuve soñando ….

- No me digas … otra vez con las carreras ??

Si, como es que tu …

- Siempre hablas de lo mismo, ya llevas 1 mes con el mismo sueño, es que acaso no piensas soñar con chicas o con un día de playa.

Ya bueno, basta, yo no tengo la culpa de tener el mismo sueño cada 3 días, no lo sé, tal vez estoy destinado a ser el Nro 1 …

- Tú el nro 1 ?? jejeje, buen chiste, ahora cuéntame uno de vaqueros

(con tono serio) Bueno vámonos que estamos algo retrasados, en 1 semana estaremos de vacaciones y no quiero ser castigado nuevamente por llegar tarde a clases.

Sonaba la sirena de ingreso … tenían 3 minutos para ingresar al aula y estampar su huella dactilar sobre el scanner a la entrada del aula, de esta manera la Escuela controlaba la asistencia y hora de ingreso de los alumnos como también la hora de salida. Entró el profesor, su reputación como el mejor docente de Mecánica lo hacía acreedor de una personalidad seria y hasta cierto punto hostil, nadie dudaba de sus destrezas y habilidades como también de sus tradicionales exámenes sorpresa.

Serían 2 interminables horas antes de tener un receso y poder respirar aliviados, la última semana en la Escuela de Pilotos de la F1 parecía interminable, recién comenzaba …


	2. Chapter 2 : Las Nuevas Reglas

_**La Previa:**_ Vaya, en verdad superaron mis expectativas …. Tenía la firme convicción de qué sólo lo leerían 2 usuarios, pero al final fueron 3 (los ke me dejaron review) y algo de 11 los lectores finales. Gracias (con lagrimillas en los ojos) por apoyarme en esta mi primera historia. Entonces, como regalo, haré que esta historia sea más interesante de lo planeado, ya les seguiré informando.

Vayamos … a la parte del sueño, En realidad no es Rukia, se le parece mucho, es cierto, pero como ella aún no aparece en la historia e Ichigo no sabe de su existencia (aún) es que decidí dejar a dicho personaje sin nombre. No viven juntos, sino están en la sala de reuniones de cada Team y al ser la joya del campeonato (Ichigo) se toma ciertas atribuciones como salir ajustado en tiempo para el inicio de las carreras (sólo en sus sueños, claro). Su roommate y classmate es Ishida, muy pronto sabremos cómo es que ingresaron y quiénes más los acompañarán.

Un saludo y abrazo fraterno a la distancia para RukiaxUchiha (1st), Maryeli (2nd) y Milli Chan (3rd). Comentarios bienvenidos.

Saben algo:

- Hace 17 días perdí mi más valioso orgullo material, porque encontré algo y alguien que vale mucho más que cualquier obra magistral que haya construido el hombre a la fecha.

- Hace 2 días perdí a 2 de mis 4 mascotas preferidas ... mi pregunta es:

¿Cuánto más seguiré perdiendo? ... La mera verdad, no lo sé, pero a cada paso que voy perdiendo, voy cayendo. Ya van 2, seguro que la 3ra ya no podré compartirla (creo ke finalmente se cumplirá tu promesa y finalmente terminaremos trabajando juntos ... quién sabe).

_**Tema de Apertura**__** (Opening Theme):**_ _End of all Hope by __**Nightwish**_

**Capítulo 2****: Las Nuevas Reglas**

Le tengo especial cariño a esa clase en particular, si bien es cierto, aunque no obtuve el resultado que esperaba sino el ser abatido por carcajadas y burlas que no pararon hasta finales del mes, logré llamar la atención de esa persona que removió mi mundo y cambió mi manera de ser, gracias a ella aún estoy en esta escuela y aunque ya no está a mi lado le debo el ser parte de este apasionado mundo de ruedas y adrenalina.

Dónde estará?? Con quién estará?? Sabrá que aún existo??

Recordaba algunas escenas de aquel primer mes de iniciado el primer año en la Escuela de Pilotos mientras recorría el corredor hacia el salón Nro 202.

- Hey, hey, Ichigo !! ICHIGOOOOO !!

# Qué pasa Ishida??

- Cuánto mas piensas correr?? Ese no es nuestro salón.

# Joder !! tienes razón 4 ojos, por poco y entro al salón de la "bruja"

- (Ajustándose los anteojos) Aún sigues distraído … chico cigüeña ?? Le dijo mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el salón indicado.

# Ya te dije que no … hey, hey, cuando me dejarás terminar lo que tengo que decirte?? Oh no, me quedan sólo segundos … dijo mientras miraba su reloj digital.

Consiguió entrar al salón, el scanner reconoció su huella dactilar y a los pocos segundos la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

* Sres, tengan todos uds. un buen día y gracias por venir a su examen final. Pero antes de tomarles el examen correspondiente al cierre de la presente unidad debo anunciarles que nuestro honorable director el Sr. Yamamoto ha sido concreto con nosotros al solicitarnos lo siguiente:

"Elevar el nivel de complejidad de los exámenes de esta prestigiosa escuela, por lo que tendrán 10 minutos adicionales al tiempo acostumbrado, así que les sugiero sincronizar su reloj con el que tienen en la pared encima de la pizarra" – "Si no lo hacen, les aseguro que el Sr. Kurosaki no ingresará a clases el día de mañana" Agregó.

Hubo algunas carcajadas de bajo calibre mientras Ichigo parecía no notarlo al permanecer indiferente (bueno, había sido el centro de atención por todo el semestre, así que esto no hacía la diferencia).

* Bien Sres, después de este pequeño relajo permítanme decirles que les queda 5 minutos menos del adicional así que será mejor que se concentren en su examen y traten de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

% Este … profesor Aizen …

* Si Chad, qué se te ofrece …

% Bueno, no hay cómo colocar el nombre y los datos acostumbrados …

* Buen punto, y qué bueno que lo menciones, para estos exámenes finales y para el resto de los años venideros se han hecho algunas mejoras en cuanto a los exámenes, se los diré brevemente:

* Cada examen consta de 10 preguntas, por cada pregunta correctamente resuelta tendrán 5 puntos, … pero,

* Por cada pregunta que sea resuelta de manera incorrecta se les restará 3 puntos.

* Y además, por cada pregunta que no respondan tendrán 1 punto adicional.

* Son necesarios 35 puntos para aprobar los exámenes finales y 30 para aprobar los exámenes parciales

* Por cierto, los nombres y demás datos ya no son necesarios, porque habrán notado que cada examen tiene un código, y en la esquina inferior derecha el mismo código el cual tendrán que recortar siguiendo las líneas punteadas.

* Las notas de cada examen (sea parcial o final) serán publicadas en los murales al ingreso de la escuela para su conocimiento general. El código les permitirá ahorrarse esos amargos momentos que les brindan sus compañeros cuando se enteran que no aprobaron el curso, así que no los pierdan.

* Gracias Chad, por hacerme acordar de estos pequeños detalles …

% Este … si profesor, no hay problema …

* Bueno ahora sí préstenle la mayor atención a sus exámenes que ya perdieron los 10 minutos adicionales, hijos míos… Así es la vida.

Su mente estaba concentrada en responder 7 preguntas, puesto que sólo así alcanzaría los puntos necesarios, además de 3 puntos extras por no responder las 3 preguntas restantes, pero … por un momento, se quedó en blanco …

- Habrán notado Ishida y Chad que cada pregunta siguiente es más compleja que la anterior?? ¿Cómo michi se supone que voy a terminar 7 si esto se pone cada vez más complicado? – Extraño aquellos exámenes con alternativas, para completar o simplemente responder V o F.

- Maldito director … que creerá ese viejo, que haciéndonos la vida imposible le va a crecer más bigote ??

- Maldito Ishida, maldito Chad … mírenlos pues, ya están por la mitad del examen sin preocupación alguna …

- Maldito profesor Aizen … con esa sonrisa idiota piensa que calmará todo el caos que ha generado??

- Malditos Cugnot y maldito Benz, es que acaso no tenían otros pasatiempos en vez de crear el automóvil ??

- Maldita escuela, maldita …. Oh, ya recuerdo cómo se resuelve este problema.

Pensaba, mientras trataba de resolver todos los problemas que estuviesen a su alcance. No había ni tiempo para voltear a los costados y "catear" a los vecinos para ver al menos su respuesta. Mientras más pensaba, más maldecía y más rápido corría el tiempo …

* Sres, se les acabó el tiempo, nuevamente gracias por venir a su examen final, espero que les vaya de lo mejor en los siguientes cursos restantes. Lapiceros y lápices a un costado mientras recojo los exámenes y sus hojas de desarrollo. Ah, no olviden de recortar el código para Uds.

* Quienes ya hayan entregado el examen pueden retirarse. Por cierto, seguramente mis colegas no les repetirán las nuevas reglas así que traten de recordarlas … Lo que si les dirán es que al término del semestre nuestro honorable director el Sr. Yamamoto como de costumbre ha organizado una fiesta de clausura en donde hará nuevos e interesantes anuncios, no se lo pierdan, pasaré lista.

# Nuevos anuncios, es que acaso con las nuevas reglas no ha sido suficiente ??

- Y cuántas respondistes Ichigo??

# No importa, si puedo sobrevivir a estas reglas puedo hacerlo a esos nuevos anuncios.

- Ichigo, me estás escuchando, cuántas preguntas resolvistes??

# Maldito viejo, espero que alguien te corte esa barba y ese bigote … me decías algo Ishida??

- Descuida, vayamos a estudiar, al menos no nos quitaron la opción de 1 sólo examen por día, ahora sabemos que todo se ha complicado.

# Y encima nos toca con la "bruja" …. Váyanse al demonio!!

Caminaron todo el corredor, bajaron las escaleras y a través del patio principal se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, pidieron un par de sándwiches para llevar y después de unos agradables helados de fruta partieron hacia su departamento, no había tiempo para el PS2 ni para el Wii. Las nuevas reglas en verdad los hicieron entrar en razón, era la única forma de aprobar ….

_**Tema de **__**Cierre (Ending Theme):**_ _Gotta be Somebody by __**Nickelback**_

Nuevamente gracias por seguir hasta este segundo capítulo, el tercero no tardará tanto como éste, se los prometo. Incluiré un par de personajes más y los nuevos anuncios del Sr. Yamamoto cambiarán la tranquilidad de la Escuela de Pilotos.

Dónde estás, manda un mensaje, manda una señal…..


End file.
